1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tool handle construction which allows for the interchangeable use of such handle with a plurality of different tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tools having handles which are selectively attachable thereto is well known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,466, which issued to F. Barker on Aug. 28, 1951, discloses a knockdown shovel wherein the handle forming a part thereof may be removed from the shovel simply by loosening a thumbscrew fastener. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,902, which issued to C. Govan, Jr. on May 28, 1957, is directed to the construction of a tool handle which may be used for more than one tool, such as being also utilizable with rakes, hoes, forks and the like. The Govan tool handle employs the use of a pair of metallic loops attached to a tool head with such loops being attachable to hooks formed on the tool handle. A spring biasing means is then utilized to hold the hooks and loops in secure attachment after the handle has been attached to the tool.
While both of these described detachable handle assemblies are functional for their intended purposes, both possess deficiencies which could account for their apparent lack of commercial success. For example, the Barker handle would most likely eventually become disengaged from a tool due to the undesired but to be expected loosening of the thumbscrew assembly. However, if the thum screw were tightened to the point that a loosening thereof might be prevented, it would then become difficult for the user to release the thumbscrew at a later time for the purpose of removing the handle from the tool. By the same token, the Govan tool handle could become disengaged form a tool when a substantial axially aligned force is applied to the tool head due to the undesired compression of the spring which maintains the hook and loop fasteners in engagement.
Accordingly, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved easily and inexpensively manufactured handles for tools, wherein such handles could be efficiently attached to and removed from tools when desired, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need.